


Weeping Willow

by LibertyMalfoy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Jim from IT, Tumblr Prompt, Weeping Willow - Freeform, names on trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyMalfoy/pseuds/LibertyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "James" was carved deep into the tree, looked like an old sculpture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeping Willow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reichenbach_bagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbach_bagel/gifts).



> Hey! This was a tumblr prompt from sherlolly-is-jolly.  
> English is not my language, so, if you find any mistake send me a warning ;)  
> Un-betaed.  
> Enjoy!  
> Hugs and cupcakes :D  
> LM

\- Jim, where are we going, really? - Molly asked nervously as the car entered even more through the forest.

-It's a small place where I like to stay when I want to relax. - He looked at Molly smiling, but his smile fell apart when he saw the worried look of Molly. - No need to worry, we will not get lost. Has no wolves or other types of animals around here. If something happen I will protect you.

She smiled, nodded and forced herself to relax on the bench.

* O * O *

\- So my parents had a house around here, and when I was stressed or upset I used to came here ... I played an instrument at that time ... I think it was trombone. Yeah, that's right, I came here and played, and I was pulling some weeds sometimes too..

Molly stroked the old Weeping Willow.

\- You used to came here alone and sat beneath the tree of melancholy and sorrow?

\- Or, according to the Chinese, the tree of immortality. - He smiled, lining the floor with a blanket, and put the food out of the basket.

\- Immortality can bring melancholy ... - She took the strawberry that he offered.

\- Do not believe all that romantic dramas with vampires say. Immortality can bring knowledge, durability, practice ...

\- But what would be the immortality without love? It would be cold, without anyone to 'practice' things with... You don't would deserve it. You need something better! - She kissed hir lips lightly.

Jim stared up her in blank for a while, until at last looked away to somewhere above his head.

\- Come on ... - He pulled her onto feet and leaned her against the tree. Kissing her slowly, his face was peaceful when they lips parted. - I made a big decision, do you see this, here?

She looked at the tree. A "James" was carved deep into the tree, looked like an old sculpture.

\- I want you to write your name next to mine. - He bent down to pick up one of the picnic set of knives, but she held him and showed her own knife.

Jim watched Molly carve his own name with a smile.

As soon as she finished, she sat next to him and grabbed a bottle of water.

\- Now your name is carved next to mine on the tree of immortality, I will not be alone anymore. - He winked.

Molly froze, and looked at James' eye corner, he was expecting some reaction from her.

She nodded and looked at the tree again, now with a bit afraid of promise that could be contained there now.


End file.
